


The mud that thought itself blossom

by Kumikocr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, dream reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikocr/pseuds/Kumikocr
Summary: all these fix-its, SI/OC, time travel and reincarnation fics just tickle my pickle so, here's my take? OC based on my teen self is completely positive that going to sleep after consuming shrooms will give you the weirdest naruto dreams





	1. Life is a dream

_Warmth Chattering People_

That’s a rather ugly shade of purple, is this a dream about the things I secretly dislike?

 

> -Shikiko-chan! Wakey wakey??

Shikiko? No, my name is kum-no, what?

_Frown Distress_

 

> -efwdhnjmngghh!

Leave! I wanna wake up

* * *

 

_Warmth Sunshine Alive_

I know this place, this dream again?

 

> -Shikiko-chan!

_Concern_

Fuck right off, I’m out

* * *

 

_Chilly Cold Awake_

This place again? What is going on?

 

> -Shikiko-chan?

_Sigh Frown_

 

> -Who are you?
> 
> -Eh?

_Silence Frown Smile_

 

> -I’m your kaa-san!

_Sigh_

* * *

 

_Confusion Hazy Blurred_

SHIT the shrooms, this is what, fuck, shit, catshit, damn. Man, ok what do I do, what do I do? is this a different universe? another dimension? a dream? It feels like a dream but...

 

> -Shikiko-chan! Ready to go to the park?
> 
> -You're kaa-san
> 
> -Why yes dear, I am. What's with the long face, not feeling like going out?
> 
> -I.. I'm not sure how I feel.. Will you take care of me?
> 
> -Of course I will silly girl! That's my job! I'm here to guide and protect you, that's what moms do
> 
> -Always?
> 
> -Forever and ever, you will always be my daughter, I'll always be your mom, and I'll always be here for you
> 
> -I'm scared
> 
> -What of?
> 
> -Forever

_Frown_

* * *

 

_Life Green Movement Noise Green Fast Clean Cozy Home_

I guess I'll just have to ride this trip out, hopefully it's just an hallucination or a dream.. but how to tell how to tell

 

> -Not having fun dear?
> 
> -I don't like loud kids, I don't like strangers, I don't like sand and the swings make wanna puke
> 
> -Hmm... How about we go for a walk then?
> 
> -I wanna take a nap

_Amusement_

* * *

 

 

_Panic Chill Anxiety Chill Panic Relax_

I need some sort of medication before I get a heart attack, but how? ugh, I'd kill for some puppies or k-

 

> -Hatake-san! Hello!
> 
> -Nara-san, good afternoon
> 
> -Good afternoon indeed, I don't suppose Inabe mentioned my... err situation to you already?
> 
> -He has, this is little Kakashi

Throw in a couple Uchihas and I might suspect this to be a wet dream, but why babies?

 

> -Say hello Kakashi

_Disinterest_

 

> -Hello, nice to meet you
> 
> -Hey there Kakashi-chan, this right here is Shikiko-chan

_顕神子Shikiko_

_顕 Appearance, Sensible  
_

_神God_

_子Child  
_

Cool, I guess, whithout a shrine I can no longer be kumiko eh? But Shikiko Nara still sounds stupid. I'll get them to call me kumiko eventually

 

> -I like you, let's be friends
> 
> -No
> 
> -I won't give up
> 
> -No

I'm sooo gonna milk this dream to the last drop

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. maa maa

We never really got along pretty well, but I could tell he liked my company all the same. Of course he did, it was my own personal freaky trip. I’m still put out by that though, thought the mushrooms would give my brain the restart it needed you know. Get rid of depression, let me concentrate and finally do well in school, gain some modicum of self-esteem, I was and still am convinced they are a magical universal panacea. But such a long, realistic dream is… I haven’t had any flashes of the real world so this must absolutely be a dream-trip. A fucking toe curling gut wrenching scary yet cool trip.

I don’t remember much about the “growing up” stage, but I’m proud that in this pseudo reality I managed to have a nice enough enjoyable childhood. My parents keep a bakery so they weren’t and will not be killed in any war. I managed to push myself and do what had to be done despite my insecurities and become a shinobi. I’d say that’s how far you can get when you don’t have the whole world around you telling you you can’t, but truth is they were. I just didn’t listen because this is my trip, and I’m not letting constructs of my own imagination give me any shit.

 

 

> -Oi, Shikiko-chan! Hurry up!
> 
> -Hai hai

My team, they’re not the most likeable people. Miruga is always so sneaky, like a friendly snake. Playing mind games and making you believe the sky is so blue it is really mostly purple. He’s a bit taller than average, and the older of the three of us, but the youngest at heart. Got your typical fair skin and dark almost blue hair, and a pair of sketchy glasses. Orphan.

Sanosuke is a bit of an ass, such an angry kid. Maybe his hormones are off? Then again, who wouldn’t be angry in a war ridden place like this one. I always thought that I couldn’t live through a war, not even in a dream supposed to challenge me in every way. I’m just too soft to stomach that. It still doesn’t feel like I’ve experienced it, konoha has been rather sheltered and I haven’t lost anyone close.

Sensei is exasperated most of the time. He doesn’t like us, but I’m positive he’s slowly growing fond of us. We’re brats, we’ll mature soon enough, hopefully before we have to see any of the war. I can tell he wants to be tougher, more strict with us. But the need for more hands kept him from failing us in our genin test. Psychological one, mind you. My dream is keeping me way too inside my comfort zone. So he vents his frustrations in our physical training. Could always be worse.

* * *

 

 

 

> -baka kaka nii!
> 
> -…….
> 
> -kakashi?
> 
> -Not now kiko, I want to be alone
> 
> -………………….

I just stand next to him, looking to the opposite direction. Thankfully I started “being weird” since the very beginning, and it’s liberating to be able to be myself without fear of what others say, they’re just used to it by now.

 

 

> -Please kiko
> 
> -You can be alone, but you’re not fine. You’re weak and vulnerable and I’m not letting you out of my sight. So you look at that stone, I’ll guard your back.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because after that kiddo started to silently sob, as if a switch went- ohhhh, he must have lost obito. Don’t really care much about that, it’s a nice part of the story and I wanted it to play out like that. But seeing him cry…..

 

 

> -Did you lost someone?
> 
> -Hm
> 
> -Was it your fault
> 
> -It was
> 
> -Will it happen again?
> 
> -N no, never again
> 
> -Good, I’ll help you
> 
> -Help me what? There’s nothing you can do, you can’t bring him back you idiot!
> 
> -ok first, if the shinigami can take, it can provided some bargaining, give. I’m just sure of it. Second, I obviously meant within the realm of doable things I’ll help you. Don’t you want to honor his memory?
> 
> -Well, yes but-
> 
> -What did he want you to do?
> 
> -Protect Rin
> 
> -What did he want to do himself?
> 
> -Be hokage to bring peace
> 
> -Well there you have it, two whole things to do! I’ll help you do them, promise of a lifetime!

That earned me a half bitter half hopeful smile. I’ll take what I can

 

 

> -You’ll probably forget about it by the end of the month you airhead
> 
> \- Ah hahhah yeah hehe

That’s one thing I haven’t managed to work out. I know this was the world my mind chose to give me some room and opportunity to grow into the person I could be, not surprised that’s how it works for me. But the whole overly distracted characteristic has been hard to shake off.

 

 

> -But you won’t, so we’re cool. Come come, let’s train.
> 
> -I’m busy
> 
> -And you’re about to be even more so, chip chip!

He was a genius through and through. But I was quick enough to evade and smart enough to work a couple strategies simultaneously so hopefully it did him some good.

He’s still brooding, but at least he spends less time in front of the memorial and more training or watching over Rin.

 

* * *

 

 

> -Helloh helloh hellow!
> 
> -Good morning shikiko-san
> 
> -Morning Namikaze-sama!
> 
> -I told you to just call me Minato-sensei, or Minato-san
> 
> -Nonsense. Namikaze-sama, have a minute? Something has been bothering me lately and I think you’re the only one who could help
> 
> -Of course, what is it?
> 
> -Say, the tailed beasts are sealed within vessels right?
> 
> -Indeed
> 
> -So, they want them sealed forever because they want to keep the beast in a safe manner. What would happen if they wanted to instead make it volatile to let the beast loose at the smallest provocation?
> 
> -Why would anyone want to do that? They are invaluable weapons, impossible to control
> 
>  

The sharingan can but wtv you say Mr. Sunshine

 

 

> -Precisely, the are uncontrollable. What if I put an impossible to diffuse bomb in your pouch and make it set off at sudden movement?
> 
> -It would go off in battle if I’m not aware of it
> 
> -But it is impossible to diffuse, it would eventually go off, no?
> 
>  

The guys are coming our way now. Apparently kakashi took “protect Rin” in the make her strong enough to protect herself sense. Smart kid is smart.

 

 

> -Ah you see Shikiko-san, there’s nothing that can’t be sealed away!
> 
> -If you so much as touch it you risk setting it off
> 
> -I’ll just seal the whole pouch then
> 
> -What are you talking about?

Gee, hi to you too, dearest asshole

> -Kakashi-kun, Shikiko-san was wondering what would happen if she put a non-diffusible bomb in my kunai pouch. I said I’d seal the bomb, or the pouch if that’s too risky. Nothing some good fuuinjutsu can’t do haha
> 
> -But, what if the pouch is alive and the bomb is a tailed beast? Oh hi Rin!
> 
> -Hi!

Maybe I should start on some acting classes, god knows they’d come handy in moments like this, suspicious minato is scary 

 

 

> -Mmm… I’d just re seal it, faulty seal and all. I’ve been working on some form of strong seal able to contain a tailed beast so I know it is doable and safe
> 
> -Phew! Oh well, that makes me feel much safer then
> 
> -Why would you fear something like that, Shikiko-chan?
> 
> -Plenty of reasons, Rin-chan, none of them worth mentioning. But how could I keep the vessel stable until the seal is reapplied Namikaze-sama?
> 
> -There are a few ways, the easiest one would probably be to carry a suppresing seal of sorts and use it on the person if they are struggling with the beast
> 
> -Eh? You have some of those?
> 
> -Some? Not really, it would take some time and effort to draw.
> 
> -Can I pretty please have one? Call it a hunch but I just like being prepared for anything. We’ll take our first mission outside of konoha soon and….
> 
> -A hunch? Your hunches are never wrong, what hunch?

Same as you kakashi. Gosh I love your paranoid ass

 

> -Neither one in my team is a strong combat type. We’ll be required to gather intelligence soon, and if one of us happens to get kidnapped... I don’t think torture is the worst they could do
> 
> -I see, I will have it ready as soon as possible. Don’t worry about it
> 
> -Thank you a million times Minato-sensei-sama!
> 
> -Idiot

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught that "the room" reference did ya?
> 
> Let me know what you think, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
